This application relates to an integrated assembly including an oxygen removal unit for removing oxygen from fuel and a fuel filter.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fuel delivery system for supplying fuel to a combustor. The fuel is mixed with air and ignited and products of this combustion provide power for driving components on the engine.
It is known that for a number of reasons the fuel should be filtered before being delivered into the combustion section. Thus, fuel filters are known.
More recently, it has been proposed to remove oxygen from the fuel to achieve more desirable combustion in the combustor.
Various types of oxygen removal units have been proposed.
In general, these two components have been provided in separate spaces and thus increase the overall volume of the engine.